Scrafty
|} Scrafty (Japanese: ズルズキン Zuruzukin) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 39. Biology Scrafty is a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. It has oval, wide-set eyes with small pupils and gray eyelids, as well as small nostrils and a wide mouth with bared teeth. It sports a red crest on its head, similar in appearance to a mohawk. Baggy yellow skin hangs off its shoulders, falling halfway down its back. Scrafty's body is orange, with thin arms and a gray, scaled belly. Its lower body and tail are covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers. On its tail is a single red scale. Scrafty is powerful enough to kick through concrete blocks, and can also spit acidic liquid from its mouth. It can protect itself while attacking by pulling up or folding the loose skin around its waist. Scrafty lives in groups with other members of its species. Groups determine hierarchy by crest size, with the Scrafty having the largest crest becoming the leader. A group will attack anything that comes within its territory. In the anime Major appearances Scrafty made its anime debut in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!. It was kicked out of its den by a wild , who herself had been forced to relocate. Scrafty begged a wild , , and to help it win back its territory, but none of them helped it, so it resorted to kidnapping Iris's Axew and holding and her friends to ransom. and Ash's Scraggy negotiated with and distracted Scrafty whilst Ash, and rescued Axew. Later, Scrafty confronted Mandibuzz, only to be defeated. But Scraggy, using the it had learned from Scrafty, defeated Mandibuzz and won Scrafty's den back. Minor appearances A Scrafty appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. A Scrafty appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Scrafty appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A Scrafty appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. A Scrafty appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Scrafty appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A 's Scrafty appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Scrafty along with its pre-evolved form, , were responsible for stealing an accordion that was going to be used in a BW Agency commercial. They were later found by and defeated. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , , and , P2 Laboratory}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Soothing Shore, Firebreathing Mountain, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arcane Area}} |area=Pugilis, Yaksha}} |area=Tempting Path (Mapless Street), Redland Reaches (Mapless Street), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 382}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |2011 World Championships Scrafty|English|United States|50|August 14, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 World Championships Scrafty}} |2011 World Championships Scrafty|French|United States|50|August 14, 2011|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 World Championships Scrafty}} |2011 World Championships Scrafty|German|United States|50|August 14, 2011|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 World Championships Scrafty}} |2011 World Championships Scrafty|Italian|United States|50|August 14, 2011|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 World Championships Scrafty}} |2011 World Championships Scrafty|Japanese|United States|50|August 14, 2011|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 World Championships Scrafty}} |2011 World Championships Scrafty|Korean|United States|50|August 14, 2011|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 World Championships Scrafty}} |2011 World Championships Scrafty|Spanish|United States|50|August 14, 2011|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 World Championships Scrafty}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- , who went to the Crag Area to become strong. }} |- when its Defense is 86 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=560 |name2=Scrafty |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Scrafty and its pre-evolution are the only Fighting-type Pokémon that belong in the . Origin Scrafty appears to be based on a lizard. With its red spike mohawk, "pants" and "hoodie", Scrafty also seem to encapsulate stereotypes of various urban s of the past several decades, namely and . Name origin Scrafty is a combination of scrappy (to be fond of fighting or competing) or scraggy (thin or scrawny) and crafty. Zuruzukin is a combination of 狡 zuru (sneaky person) or 狡い zurui (crafty) and 頭巾 zukin (hood). It may also derive from ずるずる zuruzuru (loose or the act or sound of dragging). In other languages and |fr=Baggaïd|frmeaning=From baggy and |es=Scrafty|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Irokex|demeaning=From and |it=Scrafty|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=곤율거니 Gonyulgeoni|komeaning=Possibly from dragon, and |zh_cmn=頭巾混混 / 头巾混混 Tóujīnhùnhun|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Скрафти Skrafti|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Irokex fr:Baggaïd it:Scrafty ja:ズルズキン pl:Scrafty zh:头巾混混